


Challenge

by ReverseSavitar



Category: Log Horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseSavitar/pseuds/ReverseSavitar
Summary: I was actually disapointed when I literally couldn't find ANY fics about Our cute Cyber ninja here and an original character.





	Challenge

On either this site or fanfiction create a Akatsuki and Oc pairing story.

(These are optional sorry if there are too many....My first time doing this and I just wanna cover my bases )Recomended:  
-Lemons  
-Longer story(20 chapters or more)  
-Main character(Oc)Is extremely sarcastic(About level of Sao abridged Kirito or more)  
-You can use Log Horizen abridged  
-Crossover  
-If you wanna bash someone go ahead.  
-Dark/Evil MC  
-If you can somehow make it work and you want to you CAN do a harem  
-Big brother figure to any of the kids  
-Guildmaster OC  
-Starts off as a noob but ends up godlike(Or something along these lines)

 

Input the Ones you accept in comments with any additional ones you add.Also if you could kindly put a link to your story or the title and site that would be appreciated.


End file.
